Mastema
Mastema (哺乳動物) is the Fallen Angel who once an Angel long ago and one of the Suprume Commander of Lucifer since the Chaos War. He also the second child of Lucifer and Lilith and brother of Erion. He was once an Angel long ago and befriend to Whis and his brother and sister until he was bretray from his own good. He is a commander of Angel were known as Followers. Mastema is also the Mainpulation just like his father as well. That Mastema is Lucifer favourite childern. Mastema is also a Prime Abyssal and is one of the 10 Supreme Leaders of the Absalon Empire. Mastema is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Mastema got resemble like his father Lucifer with silver hair and silver hair. Mastema wear angel robe in white before he discolour into black and purple. Mastema have equal rank like his father make him the new leader of all relaem. He also Light and the Dark Mainpulation who trick the light and trick the darkness with Wise Mainpulation like his father taught but he despire on Erion who hate him the most. Mastema is a commander of all Angel to known as Follower during in the Chaos War but he is no match against the Harmony God that he learn they're superior race of them all. The legend say that Mastema could made relationship with Kistune but there is no record to know if rumour was true or not. Or he could be the one who kill Kistune, but there is no evidence to made link on him. Mastema is the Angel of Disaster that all Angel are now afraid of him but that was after the Chaos War was over. He watch his father went to exile for his crime while he and his mother and his brother escape the trial that Lilith beilieve that there turn is now after. He watch his father in prison and cast him banishment from his crime and he will never forget on the Omni-King and the Infinate that they will pay on them for ruining his father to send him exile forever. Mastema is almost in command but Erion step forward as acting leadership on them. But Mastema is not as powerful as Erion and Erion can overcome him. Mastema was known as The Angel of Disaster. But he will find away to bring his father return from his banishment and yet he will get his revenge on the Omni-King and Infinate King as well. Powers and Abilities As a Former Angel turned Prime Abyssal, Mastema is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, having power that is superior to that of Heinrich and Eva. Mastema is also said to have surpass all of the Angels in the 1st Multiverse, as Whis stated that not even his own power would be a match against him. His power level is about 143,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As one of the First Abyssals, Mastema is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, as his strength surpasses that of most Abyssals. Mastema is shown to be able to overpower both Shido and Gohan in their Super Saiyan 5 forms and was able to knock out Gohan with a ki-blast. Superhuman Speed: As one of the First Abyssals, Mastema is one of the fastest Abyssals in existence. He proves this by travelling to other planets without the aid of instant transmission. Superhuman Durability: '''As one of the First Abyssals, Mastema possesses tremendous durability and is highly resistant against damage. He proves this by taking the full extent of Super Saiyan 5 Shido's God Kamehameha and remained unfazed by it. He also survived the destruction of a planet. '''Genius Intellect: Mastema possesses extreme level of intelligence and is thus regarded as genius. His intelligence is so high that he even surpasses the most intelligent beings of the 13 multiverses. While not as intelligent as Erion or Ostara, Mastema is prodigiously brilliant in every aspect as he is considered one of the Absalon Empire's most excellent strategists. Blood Consumption/Death Absorption: As a Prime Abyssal, Mastema can absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. But due to evolving and is one of the most powerful Abyssals, Mastema does not need to consume blood, but gains power through deaths. Omnipresence: As a Prime Abyssal, Mastema has the ability to be present everywhere in existence as long as he is aware of himself. Mastema is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. Omniscience: '''As a Prime Abyssal, Mastema has the capacity to know everything in the 13 multi-verses which is needed to be known. '''Space-Time Manipulation: Mastema is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Planet Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Mastema can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Mastema can destroy an entire universe and everything on it. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The Ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instant Transmission - Instant Transmission allows Mastema and anyone that is in physical contact with her to instantly travel great distances just by concentrating on a particular individual's ki ''signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification' - Like his brother Erion, Mastema is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** Mortal Ki Immunity - Mortal Ki has no effect on Mastema. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Mastema's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy-wave. Mastema's ki-blast is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet and even a universe. * Destruction - '''As a Prime Abyssal, Mastema can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with his four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Mastema causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Mastema utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Mastema coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Mastema has this technique. Mastema creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. * God of Destruction's Wraith '''- Mastema unleashes multiple ki blasts in all direction from his aura. * '''Wrath of the God of Destruction - Mastema holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Requiem of Destruction - Mastema creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Mastema achieved this form, after training with Lucifer and Erion. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Mastema became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Mastema gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Mastema can hold his own against Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 1,430,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Mastema and Lucifer - Mastema is extremely loyal to his father Lucifer and they both share a good relationship. Mastema would do anything to please his father, even betraying his own kind. Mastema and Erion - Mastema shares a close relationship with his brother Erion. Much like his father, Mastema is very loyal towards Erion and is also extremely terrified of him as his power is superior to his own. Mastema also dream't someday that he would kill Erion and take over the Absalon Empire. But despite this, Mastema shows absolute loyalty towards Erion. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Abyssal